In an electronic circuit apparatus in which a board mounted with circuit elements is covered with a case at its periphery, in case where an electrolytic capacitor is used as a circuit element, for example, such as in an ECU (electronic control unit) of an airbag for automobile use, the electrolytic capacitor is often larger in external size as compared with other circuit elements. Accordingly, when the electrolytic capacitor is directly mounted to the board, mounting efficiency is degraded.
Therefore, in order to improve the mounting efficiency, there is a structure in which a body portion (cylindrical portion) of the electrolytic capacitor is mounted in a floating state above the board and arranged transversely so that other circuit elements are mounted under the electrolytic capacitor.
In the above-mentioned structure, the electrolytic capacitor has conventionally been mounted by directly soldering a lead of the electrolytic capacitor to a through hole formed on the board or inserting the lead of the electrolytic capacitor into a connector mounted on the board (for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).